1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist system and parking assist method that assist in opening a back door at a park position of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a parking assist system that detects the steering angle of a steering wheel, that computes an assumed trajectory of a vehicle at the time when the vehicle is reversed at that steering angle and that displays a guide mark superimposed on the video image of a camera on the basis of the assumed trajectory (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3183284).
In addition, there is known another parking assist system that, when a user sets that the trunk of a vehicle is scheduled to be opened and closed, corrects the timing at which the vehicle is stopped at the time when the vehicle is reversed in consideration of the length corresponding to a working space required to open and close the trunk of the vehicle (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4075651).
However, with the invention described in Japanese Patent No. 3183284, depending on an environment around a parking space (situation, such as the distance to a wall and the height of a ceiling), there is a possibility that the back door cannot be opened to a desired opening degree when the vehicle is reversed to the limit and is parked in accordance with the guide mark.
In addition, with the invention described in Japanese Patent No. 4075651, the distance to a wall (wall adjacent to the rear side of the vehicle) within an environment around a parking space is considered; however, the height of a ceiling is not considered, so, for example, when the height of a ceiling is low, the back door may hit the ceiling when the back door is opened.